Silent Drow Chapter 1
by Dnafein
Summary: If you like Drizzt or Jarlaxle you’d like this story. It’s about another Drow rogue who Lolth has a special interest in.


Tos'non hated these meetings yet Jarlaxle insisted the warrior attend to represent him. "You're the only one experienced in dealing with this informant, plus I think he likes you." The roguish leader of Bregan D'arthe once told Tos'non. Thus the drow warrior waited far from Menzoberranzan waiting for the arrival of the one called Uss Treemmou. Yawning Tos'non leaned back against a nearby pillar. Hearing a definitive _click_ Tos'non dropped quickly to the ground. Realizing his mistake and vulnerability Tos'non glanced up and stared straight at the soft-soled boot of the drow he was sent to meet. Getting to his feet Tos'non eyed Uss Treemmou, the deadly drow stood at ease staring down at the prostrated warrior. Scrambling up Tos'non glowered at the other drow, "You enjoy making others scramble don't you." The other drow just smiled and began to give his information in the intricate drow sign language, the whole time eyeing the bag containing his payment. Memorizing the message Tos'non nodded and turned leaving with one last unnecessary gesture at the bag. "Your payment, take it."

As Tos'non hurried back to Jarlaxle, the drow called Uss Treemmou began his own journey home. Bending as he took off running the silent drow grabbed the sack throwing it easily on his shoulder. Journeying deep into the Underdark the silent drow quickly returns to a little cavern he calls home. Dumping the sack onto the floor he quickly sorts it into three piles, one pile for comfort, one pile for survival and one pile for trade. After sorting the various components he tosses the sack to the side. As the sack hits the wall he hears the definite sound of cloth bound metal striking rock. Moving to the discarded sack the drow reaches into the sack and pulls out a memory thought to be lost. Holding the medallion in front of him he sits stunned staring at the symbol of the house he once called his own.

"He belongs to the house D'anth Nabloss." Jarlaxle stated to Tos'non after the warrior made his report to the leader of Bregan D'arthe. "He is also the only survivor of that fallen house. Ironic isn't it? The mute so of the sixth family who was outcast because he could not speak is the only survivor of that destroyed house." Chuckling Jarlaxle turned to the warrior. "It is amazing isn't it? The things families do to protect themselves and end up damning themselves instead. I hear Uss Treemmou is as skilled as Drizzt Do'urden, is it true?"

"I do not know I have never faced him and I wish not to. Especially with you supplying him like you do." Tos'non replied.

Laughing Jarlaxle says, "Not everything he has comes from me, he gets some of his equipment from the Druegar and I have heard he even trades with the Mind Flayers. I guess the rumor that the D'anth Nabloss immunity to mind control is true. I do however wonder how he is taking the last gift I have given him."

Memories invaded his thoughts, memories of a life far distant from what he is living now. Memories of a time of companionship and… and what? It wasn't love, he knew that and he didn't even know what love is. Friendship is another word that does not fit, the only thing he could think of was mutual benefit. He was provided with a place to live food to eat and he fought who and what he was told when he was told. He was very good at it. Not that his skill protected him at all. He made it through his training and survived a few battles, before it was realized that he was a mute. He was revered in Melee Magthere as being equal to Drizzt Do'urden and yet his own mother ordered him expelled from the house because his being a mute was a family weakness. As he sat there reliving his past Uss Treemmou began to wonder about his family, he began to wonder if they were still alive. Then he began to wonder what Jarlaxle's interest in them was. Slipping the pendent over his head Uss Treemmou stood and made his way to his home of old.

Slipping invisibly through the alleyways of Menzoberranzan Uss Treemmou reached the walls of his one time home. Melting into the shadows he scurried neatly over the walls and fell to his knees in shock. His home was destroyed. Everything he knew as a youth was in utter desolate ruin. He moved invisibly into the hall that once greeted visitors to the sixth house. Drifting through the passageways like a host Uss Treemmou found memories and clues to the identity of those who destroyed his house. Slowly he was filled with rage and hatred. He spun on his heel leaving the rotted bones of his mother on her throne as he moved determinedly to meet with the one drow who could answer his questions.

Moving from alley to alley Uss Treemmou was nothing more then a shadow. Any who turned to investigate died silently. Slipping past the defenses of countless houses the feared one made a beeline to a secret location. Sneaking into the stronghold that belongs to Jarlaxle, Uss moved invisibly towards Jarlaxle's office. As he slipped through the unconventional door he glowered at the rogue who lead Bregan D'arthe.

W_ho did it? _Uss Treemmou demanded using the silent hand code of the Drow. _WHO!_

"Who did what?" Jarlaxle replied innocently.

_I am not here to play your games. Answer my question and answer it now. _Uss Treemmou demanded.

Laughing Jarlaxle replies "The current third family. They destroyed your home. They slaughtered your family."

Uss Treemmou nods then turns and heads toward the door stopping as Jarlaxle continues. "Before you ask, they acquired a certain bauble that I was quite fond of. If you would be kind enough to bring it to me I'll make sure you are well taken care of D'Nafein."

Glaring at Jarlaxle, D'Nafein nods in agreement and exits the home of Bregan D'arthe as quietly as he entered. Heading straight into the wild underdark D'Nafein headed straight for the cave he made a home and straight for everything that would guarantee his vengeance.

Tos'non waited nervously in the meeting spot. He was told to deliver a message and that was all he was going to do. The darkness seemed to press in on him as he waited for Uss Treemmou. A hand lightly touched Tos'non on the shoulder. Spinning to face what he thought was an attacker the young rogue whipped his hand away from his weapon as he stared at the drow he was supposed to meet.

D'Nafein's shoufa was a cut Tos'non didn't recognize and the drow wore the medallion of a noble family though Tos'non could only guess to belonged to the house Nabloss. D'Nafein also wore an unusual bracer. It covered the whole forearm yet it didn't seem to restrict movements at all. However the strangest thing was the spear he carried. It was collapsible and so it fit easily on the dark elf's back. Tos'non only guessed that fully extended the spear was about five and a half feet. The tip had two tails coming off of it sliding back about three inches on a side that would fold up to match the tip when the spear wasn't extended. The edges of the spear tip where sharpened into a vicious bite. However scary D'Nafein looked when these meetings were normally he was horrifying when he wore his drow made blades.

Tos'non stepped back and resisted the urge to run as D'Nafein brought his hands up and began to sign. _Describe the bauble so I know what I'm looking for._

"Of course," Tos'non replied swallowing "It's a ring, all our information says it was given to the matron mother. Her name is Noltrith, I wish you luck."

_Describe the ring Jarlaxle won't get them all. _D'Nafein Replied fire behind his eyes.

"It's made of obsidian, I don't know why he wants it but that's all he'll tell me." Tos'non stated quickly. With no further comment D'Nafein spun and took of at a silent run. Tos'non swore silently and began his own voyage home, wondering what Jarlaxle had unleashed upon the streets of Menzoberranzan.

The Drow solider walking inside the walls of the muttered to himself about boredom, it was his first watch and unknown to him his last. The last thing the solider heard was a _kshunk _then he looked down seeing his heart on the tip of D'nafein's spear. Without a nose the solider died and the drow known as Feared One released the trigger retracting his spear. The soldier's heart fell to the ground in a gush of blood as the tails folded into place slicing the heart in half. Slipping back into the shadows Uss Treemmou slid deeper into the compound. Sliding into the main hall he slide from shadow to shadow unseen to the guardians waiting to ambush any assassin foolish enough to enter through the main door. Stepping under the hole to the next floor D'nafein called upon his inane ability for levitation and rose slowly to the second level. Checking the hallway before moving into D'nafein quickly put a picture of the stalagmites floor plan. Moving down the passages like an unseen breeze D'nafein found the weapon masters quarters. Sliding through the door he closed it without a noise and watched the weapons master move gracefully in practice. Recognizing the moves as a series taught at the school for fighters, D'nafein waited for the weapon master to blind himself with a globe of darkness. As soon as the black ball was in place, he moved into position in front of the weapons master and held his drawn tachi in position. AS the weapons master walked through his maneuvers his blade hit a solid contact and he instantly went on the defense as he banished the globe of darkness. D'nafein smiled at the Da'takk weapons master and brought his swords up. Staring at the necklace around D'nafeins neck "the weapons master struggled to get his blades in position to save his life. Realizing that if he kept his eyes on the necklace he would die the weapons master struggled to focus as he wondered who this young elf was, for he had personally killed every male member of the Nabloss family. D'nafein on the other hand had no trouble defending himself for his hands moved in a blur always on the offensive playing games with the weapons master, fighting him using the technique used in the same drill the weapons master was practicing when he came in, only much faster. Steel rang on steel as D'nafein worked his way through the drill and right into the next on the weapons master struggling to keep up. The battle continued for ten minutes before D'nafein allowed the weapons master to get ahead. Unfortunately for the weapons master it fell to the floor instead of staying on his shoulders. Cleaning his blades D'nafein left the cooling body and headed towards a distinctive tower he remembered from outside.

Tos'non wandered the streets of Menzoberranzan with several other members of Bregan D'arthe; they were all seeking news, when Narbondel had been revived and the city stirred there were no screams nothing had seemed to happen the night before. Half the day went by before the entire Da'takk family was reported missing then came the reports that others were missing, distant relatives of the Da'takks. On his way back to the lair of Bregan D'arthe, Tos'non stopped and stared. He approached the Nabloss compound and saw a line of corpses made up of the Da'takk, from the guard who was distantly related to the matron mother to the matron mother herself. Hanging on the gate was two things the first was the onyx ring Jarlaxle wished returned the other was an old sack, upon looking inside Tos'non saw the left middle finger of everybody here and then some, it was the call sign of the weapon-master of the Nabloss family. Running as quick as his legs could carry him Tos'non, gives a full report to Jarlaxle. Smiling Jarlaxle says, "did you know this ring now has no power what-so-ever," he tosses it to Tos'non "give it to a priestess as a gift."

Tos'non shrinks back at the thought.

Laughing he continues, "looks like our comrade knew what to do you see this was a one shot ring used to make a night last until the user removed it. Ha, I guess I won't be needing it."

Standing Jarlaxle leans over the desk and asks very quietly if Tos'non had seen what happened to a silver symbol of the D'anth Nabloss. Shaking his head is all Tos'non has the will to do. Curiously Jarlaxle smiles and sits back in his chair, dismissing Tos'non. Confused Tos'non wondered the halls of his home, muttering under his breath, "why would Jarlaxle let something that interests him so much slip through his fingers?"

D'nafein held up his mother silver crest, then smiled and pulled it over his neck. Unbeknownst to him he had just caught the attention of the spider queen. Lolth watched as D'Nafein cleaned himself and his weapons. She was impressed by his deed. He had single handedly slaughtered an entire family. She watched and realized the tool he could be. All the chaos he could spread. She grinned and began to think of ways to draw him to her.

As the spider queen thought of ways to work her magic on him, D'nafein studied the items he chose to keep from his kills. Laying out the three rings, the dagger and the hand-crossbows he remembered each one distinctively.

He and his brothers were each known for something. D'nafein wasn't the weapons master but he was known for his skills as a fighter. The house enemies feared him and all respected him. His oldest brother was the weapons master and a skilled tactician. None could escape any trap he had set. He constantly wore a ring it was silver and had a pearl set in it and once a day he could summon forth a web to trap his enemies.

The house second-boy was the house wizard. This wizard was as feared as D'nafein because he was enthralled by fire. His quarters were filled with blazing torches and when ever he took place in a magic duel he would cast only fire spells, not that that was all he knew but he knew the light would hurt his opponents eyes. He always wore his ruby set in white gold ring. When he used the command phrase "Flamgra wun uoi'nota" the ring would cast Fire Storm wherever the ring-bearer wished. Un fortunately it takes about 12 hours to recharge.

His Twin brother and only younger brother was known only as the invisible one. The only skill he had was the ability to become one with the shadows. He and D'nafein were both marked by Lolth, each had a spider shaped birthmark. D'nafein's is on the back of his neck where his brothers was in the middle of his forehead. The youngest Nabloss boy had everyone convinced he could climb like a spider yet it was the gold ring he wore that allowed him to do it. By rubbing the onyx stone set in it counter clockwise twice he could climb like a spider.

D'nafein slide each ring onto his finger as he remembered each brother then he lifted the dagger and carefully held it studying the black blade carefully. As he slid it into an empty sheathe he remembered his oldest sister the one who weaned him since a babe. The dagger was her favorite toy. It infected a person's body with blight and caused incredible pain as it spread until the person died. A cut on the sole of your foot would take hours to die. She used it in torture and battle, and occasionally she would use it to make sacrifices to Lolth. He knew the blade was useful so he slid it's sheathe onto his belt where he can get to it in the case of an emergency.

Finally he picked up the hand crossbows one at a time, running his hand down the pistol grip of each one he mouthed the words engraved in the mahogany and filled with mithral. In his right hand he like his father before him decided to carry the crossbow named Bel'la, for honor belonged in the right hand of every warrior. That left Vharcan to be carried in his left hand, for vengeance was the left hand of the gods. Sliding them into their holsters in his harness D'nafein looked at the belt he had squirreled away until he could afford to trade for a pair of hand crossbows, slipping it around his waist he remembered he would have to thank Jarlaxle for this gift. The various bolts on the belt would by some magic appear hours after it was withdrawn unless replaced with a different form of bolt, the magic would then create more of that form.

Straightening his topknot D'nafein smiled at his reflection in the water, his mothers silver house symbol hanging from around his neck. He knew it belonged there. Sighing he signed farewell to the face he saw in the pond and returned to the lonely under dark not knowing that goodbye told the spider queen how she can best bend him to her whim.

Over the next several nights Lolth would slip into D'nafeins dreams and make appearances at first it was just a brief appearance, but as time passed her visits became more intimate. One morning D'nafein woke and as he stretched he heard the cry for help. Without pulling on so much as his shirt D'nafein bolted recognizing the voice from his dream. He turned a corner his Tachi in hand and saw her surrounded by Druegar. Not giving them a chance to notice them he leapt into their midst and slaughtered them.

As he turned to face the female more beautiful then any could have dreamt, Lolth in her drow form stepped to him and kissed him passionately. Hours later D'nafein separated himself from her sleeping form and quietly got dressed. Leaving his prized weapons behind D'nafein slipped among the shadows seeking his, and his lover's next meal. Upon his return he found her standing waiting for him in all her glory.

The Clothing she wore made him fall to his knees for he knew without a doubt he was before the Spider queen. Where his dark clothing was designed to hide his heat signature the Spider queens gown would do anything but hide. Her almost shear spider silk gown hugged her curvaceous body. A rounded edge diamond exposed the inner curves of her breasts; a band of cloth with a hanging spider went from rounded corner to rounded corner. The floor length skirt she wore was slit down one side to expose her shapely legs. And the three tipped crown on her head left no doubt as too her ranking.

Stepping to him she caressed his cheek and smiled saying, "Do not fear me my pet, for as long as you please me you will enjoy life and all it has to offer." As she talked she circled him and brushed a hand across his spider birthmark sending chills down his spine. "You will be my pet won't you my sweet morsel." D'nafein filled with the memories of the pleasure from the night before and the lust instilled in him from the dreams nodded simply and quickly. Lolth smiled and said, "Now come my pet we journey home."

The drow patrol circled the web cocoon. It was in a quiet cave outside of Larnde Solen, and they were mystified as to what could make a cocoon of that size. The priestess with the patrol stopped forward and touched it gently with one hand. It seemed to crack in half and both halves fell away leaving a handsome drow male standing before them. His clothes and piwafwi were of a different cut then their own. Through all the layers of his clothing his muscles showed clearly through them. On his back were four sword hilts, and a collapsible spear. The priestess felt herself filled with a yearning as she looked the male over, a portion of his hair was drawn into a topknot and there was a streak of black running through it. The black is what told her what he was. She spun commanding everyone to her knees then she delicately stepped forward and muttered a small prayer of thanks to Lolth. Then she pressed her lips to his and pulled away as if she wanted more. The Chosen lover of Lolth opened his eyes and eyed the priestess who woke him. His hands flashed quickly in the drow silent code. _ Where am I? _The priestess whispered her response a slight tremor of fear combined with lust rolling through her as the male moved his eyes across her body. "Welcome to Larnde Solen, Mrannd'ssinss d'lil Lolth."

Nodding the Male asked using the silent code again. _What direction is the city? _

The priestess pointed then closed her eyes and leaned forward seeking another kiss. When her eyes opened he was gone, and her patrol was looking very nervous. Turning to them she snapped angry at being dismissed by a male. "Get to your feet we are not done here yet. Gather these." She then walks away as the two newest males rush in and gather the two pieces of the cocoon.

D'nafein D'anth Nabloss moved through the shadows, the time he spent in Lolth's home was well used. He was able to train there like he couldn't anywhere else. She gave him full control over his arena. Even allowing him to fight a mirror copy of himself to better realize his strengths and his weaknesses. She had graced him with a streak of black to his hair an obvious symbol of who and what he was. He was impressed at his new look. When all one did was please a goddess and train one grew to be an excellent shape. He stopped outside the wall to the first house in Larnde Solen. He slipped out of the shadows startling the two guards on watch he approached the female well aware of his affect on the females of his race because of the stripe in his hair. He smiled and motioned for her to open the gates. Which she immediately ordered. D'nafein then walked through the gate putting on an arrogant swagger to draw attention to himself. D'nafein walked into the main house and that's where it happened.

Nobody knew he was coming; no one warned the ogre slaves not to attack him; and no one who watched was unimpressed with D'nafein's quick but deadly display. The first two ogres to appear and rush him vanished in a cloud of mist as a pair of explosions rocked the first house. The three remaining ogre bellowed and rushed at D'nafein, who replacing Bel'la and Vharcan pulled his spear off his back and through it at the closest ogre. The ogre grabbed it inches from his chest and stopped turning to look over his shoulder at the head of the spear sticking out his back. Dead on his feet the ogre continued its charge slamming into and through a wall. D'nafein's spear ejected out it's back. His Kodachi appeared in his hands and he rushed the closest of the remaining two. His swords flashed a number of times and the ogre stopped fighting looking very confused. As D'nafein turned to the last ogre willing to fight the one he just left pushed at the middle of his chest and promptly fell to pieces. Smiling at the ogre he tapped the pearl on his ring and watched as the ogre came to a sudden stop thick webbing trapping it in place. Sliding his sword back into their sheath D'nafein drew a black bladed dagger and stabbed the ogre in the thigh. At first the ogre looked fine once the blade was withdrawn from it's leg then it began thrashing and roaring in pain and little black lines spider-webbed away from the injury. D'nafein couldn't think of a reason to slow the blight so he had told the dagger to speed it up within minutes the ogre was dead and decaying a blight showing over every-part of it's skin like a black spider web.

As the grates covering the doors where drawn away D'nafein stood at ease, the Hun'nree Weapons master slowly floated down from the floor above. "The Matron mother wishes to speak with you." He said in a crisp clod tone. Smiling D'nafein motioned the weapons master to lead the way. Working their way to the top floor in the house the weapons master showed D'nafein into the throne room and left at the door. AS D'nafein eyed the occupants of the room he wasn't surprised as to the Weapons masters unhappiness with leaving the Mrannd'ssinss d'lil Lolth at the door. Surrounded by women D'nafein chuckled at their different expressions. The youngest daughter wore a look of awe upon her face, the middle daughter eyed him angrily and the eldest stared at him with open lust. The matron mother wore the funniest expression of all, indifference. He could see the effect in each of their eyes, and flashing each the same disarming smile he flashed in the silent code. _Greetings Matron Hun'nree, I am the Mrannd'ssinss d'lil Lolth, the chosen lover of our goddess. It is my understanding this family is having trouble._

Matron Hun'nree was still beautiful for her age and was known for having a short temper. She also wasn't used to the feelings this male gave her. "Is there a reason you do not speak to me? Or do you think I am below you male?" She asked the last word dripping with anger.

Her daughters stared at their mother in a mix of shock and horror, D'nafein on the other hand grinned and conferred to her his great news. _The Mrannd'ssinss d'lil Lolth is a mute Matron Hun'nree. What do you think of that? _

The matron mother leaned back as if shocked and muttered a little louder then was nessacery "Venorik Streea"

Bowing graciously D'nafein smiles acknowledging the newest name given to him. Unbeknownst to him he was to fill the roll of a prophecy told by Lolth herself to the original Matron Hun'nree. As she eyed him he failed to notice the yearning was missing from her eyes. Finally she spoke. "Very well, thank you for coming. My eldest daughter will escort you to your room. If you need anything she will see to it. I believe Lolth will approve."

Quickly stepping forward Quernata Hun'nree motions for him to follow. "this way she says in a melodious voice. Bowing again to the matron mother D'nafein follows the eldest daughter laughing to himself as she sashays ahead of him. After having been shown his room he dismisses her to her own and removes the clothing covering his torso. Replacing his sword belts D'nafein stands and begins to go through a drill he created for himself. Focusing on nothing but his drills he ignores the presence of those watching him. After several hours of drilling D'nafein washed the sweat from his body and slid into his bed to dream of his love.

As he slept the matron mother shared her story with her daughters. "That's why they have so much power," Quernata said quietly. "The power of a dragon and prayers still answered by Lolth. Qoan'thriel and her family will try to take our spot as first family."

"Are you sure this one can stop them mother?" Varonnel the youngest daughter asked.

"Of course she is sure" Yvortha growled angrily. The middle daughter glared at her younger sister. "Matron Hun'nree would have spoken up if she thought The Mrannd'ssinss d'lil Lolth truly was unworthy."

"You watched him drill," The oldest daughter said dreamily, "There is no way even a dragon can defeat him."

"Enough of your senseless prattle" Matron Hun'nree said. "If he fails against the dragon it is what Lolth sent him to do. If he succeeds then we will make our move on House. The problem is convincing him to do it. Come we must ask Lolth for guidance.

D'nafein woke the next morning and found what he had expected to find waiting for him. Quernata smiled at him as she dropped her robe to the ground. "Lolth told me if I offered myself to you with the request that you complete one task afterwards you would except. Is it true? Or will you turn me away because I am not your lover?"

Smiling D'nafein flipped back the covers and then flashed his words to her in the silent code. _There are many ways to please my lover tonight she wants to watch. Tomorrow she may want to join, or she may want me back. None know what tomorrow brings, only what yesterday leaves. Tonight we are lovers, for my __seriso commands it._ Taking the priestess into his arms D'nafein did as commanded.

Hours later he awoke and slid out of his bed, Dressing himself he walked out leaving Quernatas sleeping form behind. Finding the Matron Hun'nree in her throne room D'nafein bowed flourishing his Piwafwi and flashing the words _What may I do for you Matron Hun'nree?_

Smiling at the question. Matron Hun'nree leaned forward and said, "I have heard you are skilled in the art of combat. Several miles north of here is the home of olath ussvelusscal, I want you to go and kill him. Bring me the dragons fangs and I will consider your job complete."

Without hesitation D'nafein Bows again flashing to her _As you wish, I will leave you the full force of your guards should House __Varn'atill become ambitious. I will return shortly._ Spinning on his heel D'nafein strode from the Throne room leaving a sputtering an confused matron mother behind.

D'nafein slipped through the Underdark just another shadow invisible among it's own kind. He reached the dragon's cave and set up a camp then slipped away and watched invisibly from a distance. As he watched the dragon's minions attacked the abandoned camp. The kobolds destroyed everything they saw, until they stopped seeing anything. D'nafein smiled and pulled the trigger on his hand crossbow launching an explosive dart right into the middle of the raid party. Nothing left the globe of darkness, and nothing else came to visit him that night. The next day D'nafein slipped in among the dragons hoard. As he moved past the gold he knew he was being watched, he ignored the dragon looking around inspecting the dragon's collections like a curious buyer.

"What do you want Drow?" the dragon rumbled angrily. D'nafein turned looked at the dragon then stepped back as if surprised then shrugged and went back to looking. The dragon rocked back as if hit. It began to mutter to itself, "it brushed me off. What kind of drow would brush me off?" D'Nafein smiled his back to the dragon and his smile hidden. "I demand you answer me" the large black roared, "I am Olath Ussvelusscal, feared among your kind. Now ANSWER ME!"

D'nafein turned and blinked at the dragon then stuck a finger in his ear as if trying to clean it out. Olath Roared in anger and brought his head back before jerking it forward his mouth dropping open as his acidic spittle flew forward and filled the location D'nafein once filled. The dragon sat back relaxing and saw the drow peering curiously at the puddle of acid. Olath blinked in surprise then roared again his tail swinging around for the drow. D'nafein gently leaped on top of it and rode the tail back. Olath looked from one side to another before looking over his shoulder at the little drow. Without thinking the ancient lizard of enormous size spit acid at D'nafein who dived behind the tail, the acid covered the end of the tail and the dragon stomped around in a circle while D'nafein rolled on the ground laughing. Then dragon saw this and roared. D'nafein leapt to his feet and ran full speed towards the roaring charging dragon. As the overgrown iguana snapped his head forward to bite him in half D'nafein leapt into the beast mouth and slid down his throat. D'nafein caught himself half way down the throat a foot on either side of him stopping his forward momentum. Olath feeling the drow caught in his throat struggled to swallow until he felt a sharp pain first on one side of his neck then the other. D'nafein having slid a tachi onto each side of the dragons throat the long blades easily piercing it's flesh. Olath began thrashing his head trying to dislodge the drow trapped in his throat. D'nafein simply held on, the pommel of each sword gripped firmly in his hands. Tired of the dragon's movements, D'nafein leapt of the sides of the dragon's throat and spun severing the giant beasts head. Crawling out of the now open throat D'nafein began to search for something to pry the dragons teeth out.

After searching for about an hour D'nafein came across a kukri with a dragons head for a hilt. Taking it he walked back to the dragons head and started to pry the fangs out. To his surprise, the fangs slid out easily. Wrapping the fangs in a piece of cloth, then slicing out two of the smaller teeth, D'nafein pocketed them. Less then an hour later he was well on his way back to the city, his new kukri tucked into the back of his belt. D'nafein slipped invisibly by the city then the Hun'nree guards. Standing at the foot of the Matron Hun'nree's bed, D'nafein pulled the fangs out and one by one he laid them out so there was one on either side of her head and one next to each of her hands. D'nafein spun on his heel and clapped as he walked out the door, waking the Matron mother. Sitting up she looked around then stared at what she gripped in her hands, she knew he had been there and was amazed at how silent he was.

The next morning she sat in her throne room trying to figure out how the lover of her deity slipped through her wards. She glanced up as her weapons master lead a Varn'atill solider past the door on his way to be tortured when she figured out what she would do with the mystery her goddess sent her to make use of. Jumping to her feet she sprinted down the corridors to her chapel and began praying, seeking the requirement for such a gift.

That night as D'nafein stood ready to slide into bed he paused and eyed the slender form waiting for him. Before he could begin an inquiry she spoke. "You mistress sent me as a gift, and because I have a request of you." A smile crossed his lips and D'nafein crawled into the bed with Matron Hun'nree; he pressed his lips to hers in understanding. That night D'nafein brought the Matron Mother to heights no other male could. D'nafein kept Ilysnlorr Hun'nree at those heights until she collapsed from exhaustion.

The next morning Ilysnlorr woke to find herself in her bed. Glancing around she thought the night before was just a dream as she stood and stretched and her belly hurt. Looking down she saw it, proof that he night before was real. She saw a bite mark on her belly button. Reaching down she ran her fingers across it and was filled with the passion from the night before. There were teeth marks al over her body and each filled her with remembered passion. Matron Ilysnlorr Quickly got dressed and walked to her throne room. Moments later D'nafein walked in to the sight of the matron mother rubbing her bared midriff, her confused daughters watching her. Bowing to the Matron mother D'nafein waited for his instructions.

"I want you to bring me the Matron Varn'atill." Matron Ilysnlorr told him. D'nafein smiled and turned swirling his Piwafwi, and the Hunn'nree daughter just stared in shock.

Ilysnlorr sat in her throne room alone. In the mood she was in even her daughters were afraid to be near her. She was furious at a particular male. One she gave an important mission to and he turned and run the other way. She had done what her goddess had asked and she was betrayed by a male who could not use his tongue to speak. She knew ways his tongue was useful but that was something she was blocking out. She sent the mute known as Uss Treemou, the being that was Mrannd'ssinss d'lil to Lolth; he had practically stabbed her in the back and she was furious. She sent him to bring back her enemy and he runs out of Larnde Solen heading in the opposite direction. She swore she was going to have him; or if not him her preferred victim delivered to her bedchambers, alive for a little fun. She smiled for the first time that day thinking of the screams that would feel her private torture chamber.

D'nafein moved quietly along the balcony, below him the guards patrolled not knowing of the threat posed to their mistress hundreds of feet above them. D'nafein couldn't help but grin as he slowly worked his way up the side of the tower. Menzoberranzan's weakest house was better guarded then this one. Stopping just below the tower window D'nafein listened to the voices inside.

"Are you sure he is dead?" A gruff sounding male asked.

"Of course I am, he stopped answering, even to the mindflayers telepathy." A woman said.

"Yes, the dragon is dead. I sent a drone to check yesterday, the dragons was beheaded and four of its teeth were removed." Gurgled a watery voice.

"That requires a demon be summoned?" the first voice asked.

"Foolish male! We need allies. Someone destroyed our guaranteed victory over the Hunn'nree." The woman said coldly, "We need someone to distract it while we fight them, a demon or five will distract anything."

"I don't like it. But that's never mattered. Shall I depart?" The male asked.

"No, stay, enjoy the show." The female said beginning to chant.

_Heh yes enjoy the show. _ D'nafein thought as he vaulted up and over the windowsill. Landing with catlike grace, he walked forward twirling the quarterstaff in his left hand. Raising his right hand he shot the Matron mother in the back with a sleep quarrel. Her chanting stopped immediately and she forced her self to turn and glare at her enemy. Her eyes lit up and she filled with lust, before she could drowsily declare such, the illithid hit the drow with a mind blast. D'nafein turned and eyed the creature then waggled a finger at it while shaking his head. As he walked past the illithid he felt it try its pitiful attack on him again. Turning to the mindflayer D'nafein leaned close to it glaring, the creature immediately tried to seize its head in its four small squid like appendages. D'nafein caught the two that actually enter the brain and smiled. The creature recoiled slightly at the grin then squealed in terror releasing thus D'nafein's face as it's own brain sucking appendages was slammed into it's temple; the other one following suit. D'nafein spun away from the illithid and faced the Varn'atill weapons master.

_The elders always taught us the brains of our people were poisonous. I have known that to be true for years now. _ The illithid thought as it watched the weapons master and the intruder study one another. _I however thought that the lie was to protect us from killing one another and now I know the truth._

The weapons master raised an eyebrow as the shudder that passed through the illithid. _Is that ecstasy?_ The weapons master thought. Telling the feeling based on an illithids face was near impossible but by that look it had to be sheer joy. Did it enjoy the feeling of those vile arms in is skull? No, it was worse, the creature enjoyed the taste of it's own brains. With the realization of that thought shock appeared on his face, then it turned to disgust as he watched the mindflayer loose the mental battle it fought as it ate it's own brain. It died with a look of pure delight on what served as a face. D'nafein turned for a moment and glanced down at the illithids still body. Ever the Drow, the weapons master took advantage and lunged at his opponent.

D'nafein blocked the attack easily using his newly acquired quarterstaff. The weapons master continued to press in on his opponent his two weapons beating noisily against the single weapon he fought against. D'nafein easily fended off each attack; shock he discovered was a wonderful weapon for it distracted ones enemy. For the better part of twenty minutes the two warriors traded blows; D'nafein not being hit once while the weapons master was bruised in several places. During a lull in his attacks the Weapons master spun about and ran out the door. D'nafein quickly looked over the matron mother and seeing the drug was taking effect nodded then followed the weapons master. Stepping outside D'nafein walked till he reached the Defending Wall, had an enemy come charging up the stairs D'nafein and nine other warriors could hold this position for weeks. D'nafein was about to step around the wall when he heard the creak of leather. Shaking his head Uss Treemou stepped back and slammed one end of the quarterstaff against the wall.

The weapons master didn't realize he had been heard until he felt the staff hit the wall behind him. He ignored the pain in his chest attributing it to fear. Glancing at the end of the wall the weapons master watched in terror as his still beating heart appeared around the corner; it was held in a metallic claw of some kind that extended from the quarterstaff. He knew the heart was his because he could feel the blood pulling in the cavity his heart had once filled. Taking a step forward the weapons master turned and stared at the hole in the wall. That last thing he heard was his heart hitting the ground as his eyes rolled back into his head and his body crumbled, spilling the blood everywhere.

Turning away from the body D'nafein walked back into the summon room only to be attacked by the only remaining occupant. The attack was weak and D'nafein grabbed both her wrists in one hand, he then smiled at her and gave her a left cross to the jaw. Binding first her wrists then her feet D'nafein ties the bonds together. Throwing the matron mother onto his shoulder he messed up the summoning circle making it appear as though a demon had wrecked this carnage. Spinning D'nafein charged at the window and leapt out. The ground vanished under him as he sailed through the air; his thumb rubbing the onyx stone on his ring counter clockwise twice. Landing on the top of a nearby stalactite D'nafein ran down the far side. Keeping it between him and the Varn'atill house D'nafein began to skirt the city.

He had not yet returned, and Ilysnlorr was sure she had been betrayed. She stormed through the hallways heading for her private chambers, slaves and soldiers scurrying out of her way. To make matters worse it appeared that a demon Varn'atill ally has kidnapped the matron mother. Her daughters were expecting her back at any moment pregnant with the demons spawn. A small goblin tripped and landed in her path, growling Ilysnlorr kicked it in the ribs. Then grinning she kicked it again and again until the creature lost conscientiousness. Stepping on the creature's pitiful form she finished her trip to her quarters she opened the door and saw the web cocoon. Stepping around it she smiled and reached out caressing the face. "It's been so long since I last had the pleasure of your company. Tonight I will make sure you remember who is matron and who is a second house nobody." Spinning the cocoon holding the Matron Varn'atill Ilysnlorr closed her door locking it behind her.

That night D'nafein practiced his drills while listening to an interesting set of screams and moans coming from Matron Hun'nree's bedchambers. Grinning he ignored them as best he could, instead he tried to focus on the plans for the sacrifice tomorrow. It was going to be an interesting event.

With the exception of the soldiers on watch the entire Hun'nree House sat quietly in the chapel. D'nafein Nabloss sat three rows back from the altar. There were whispers among the soldiers at the absence of the matron mother and the sacrifice. Quernata lead the house through the opening ceremonies. The altar began to sink half way through the ceremonies. It rose as the ceremonial chanting reached a crescendo, revealing Matron Hun'nree standing before Matron Varn'atill. The foreign matron had a dragon fang through each wrist and one through both ankles. Varn'atill writhed in anger, to the pleasure of the Hun'nree house. Ilysnlorr began her chant to Lolth, the fourth dragon's fang in her hand. It was carved with runes to allow it to act properly as sacrificial dagger. Ilysnlorr raised the fang above her head and as she began to bring the dagger down into the heart of Matron Varn'atill. The door to the chapel burst open and the sounds of battle flooded in, stopping the fang an inch from its goal.

"You witch!" Dri'afein Varn'atill cried pointing her snake headed whip directly at Ilysnlorr, "Your minions have kidnapped my mother and I demand justice."

Ilysnlorr laughed turning to the eldest daughter of her sacrifice. "My minions went no where near your home. It was Mrannd'ssinss d'lil Lolth that took your mother. Your family has gone to forces away from the spider queen for power, and she tired of it."

"You lie, the Mrannd'ssinss d'lil Lolth would not grace your house wi-" Dri'afein began trailing of as D'nafein stood and turned to face her. She stared at him as her rage and hatred battled with her lust. Mrannd'ssinss d'lil Lolth stood before her disbelieving eyes, and her hatred won. Dri'afein narrowed her eyes and turned to look at the male walking up beside her. "Kill him." She ordered pointing at D'nafein.

"Sure, let me get on that." The male said before turning to D'nafein. "You have quite the collection of titles. It is currently Mrannd'ssinss d'lil Lolth; it used to be Uss Treemou. I'm quite impressed." Turning back to Dri'afein, Tos'non smiled and said. "I believe I have chosen the wrong ally here in Larnde Solen. Matron Hun'nree" Tos'non said turning to the matron standing at the sacrificial alter. "I beg your forgiveness I was blinded by a promise that wasn't kept, my acquaintance will vouch for my honor and my mission I'm sure. Would you see fit to accept my apologies?"

Matron Hun'nree raised an eyebrow and asked. "What exactly is your mission?"

"I represent a band of rogues who act as mercenaries. Of course we receive permission from the first house before setting up shop and our leader grows bored with the lack of chaos in Menzoberranzan, and he has decided to seek ventures away from home. I was sent here to see if this was an acceptable locale." As he spoke the battle outside flowed into the chapel. The Hun'nree soldiers battled the Varn'atill soldiers blood spilling along the floor until one sound rang out above the din of battle.

"ENOUGH!" Matron Hun'nree shouted, hers eyes filled with fire. Both groups of soldiers backed away from each other. There was a twenty-foot gap between each side, and D'nafein strode out between each group. "You doubt my claim that he is d'lil Lolth, yet you battle with your emotions. Let him prove it with his blades."

Dri'afein smiled and motioned her troops forward. They surged in like the tide and D'nafein stood against them alone, he seemed to be invincible as his blades flashed. He danced and spun as if taking part in a grisly ballet. Varn'atill soldiers fell left and right and the chosen lover of their god stood before them unscathed coated in the blood of his enemies. D'nafein began to move forward closing in on Dri'afein, until her soldiers broke falling into ranks behind her. D'nafein bowed and sheathed his Druegar made Kodachi.

Dri'afein snarled and snapped her snake headed whip at the insolent male who easily avoided the attack. D'nafein pulled his spear off his back and motioned for his quarterstaff. Spinning his shortened spear and the quarterstaff D'nafein held them in a defensive posture. Dri'afein smiled and drew her rapier, she attacked the male feinting with the whip and thrusting with the blade. D'nafein blocked both attacks easily.

"Do you see your daughter?" Ilysnlorr whispered in the ears of the Varn'atill matron. "Do you see how he plays with her? You will watch her die, her play for power failing before your very eyes before I give your soul to our goddess."

D'nafein continued to block the pitiful attacks. Laughing as the rapier is easily pushed to the side. Then one of the snakeheads sinks its fangs into the back of his palm. D'nafein's eyes flash with rage as he feints with the quarterstaff then triggers the release on his spear. The weapon snaps forward and into place severing every one of the whips heads. Dri'afein stared in shock at the useless weapon not noticing D'nafein move past her. Suddenly her head was in the grip of the quarterstaff's metal claw and D'nafein bashed her head into the ground. For several minutes he continued to grind her face into the stone floor of the chapel. Then bringing her up so she could stare at the alter he placed his compacted spear to her back and triggered the release.

As Dri'afein's heart flew through the air Matron Varn'atill screamed in horror and Ilysnlorr finished her chant thrusting the fourth dragon fang deep into her chest.

"So Matron Hun'nree has accepted my offer?" Jarlaxle asked.

"Of course, you sent me to succeed didn't you?" Tos'non asked.

Smiling Jarlaxle nodded. "You have the list of those who will be moving there?"

"Yes" Tos'non replied

"You sound disappointed. The leader of the Larnde Solen branch of Bregan D'arthe has no reason to sound disappointed."

Tos'non smiled, "I was afraid you had forgotten, I was gonna barter for it with a piece of information I have."

"Oh?"

"It's about our friend Uss Treemou."

"He lives? I figured he did, what could you possibly tell me about him that I didn't know?"

"He is Mrannd'ssinss d'lil Lolth." Tos'non said before exiting Jarlaxles office. It wasn't till he was walking down the hallway that he allowed himself to smile at the shocked expression on his leaders face.

32


End file.
